how to train your lifestyle
by JayNinjaOfLightning15
Summary: ok. my story fetures hiccup as a girl cause lets face it. there arent that many stories and movies out there with the dragon riders as girls. so here it is. reveiw nicely please.
1. Chapter 1

YAY!! everybody cheer at my amazing smarty-ness!!! i have decided that there aren't enough stories out there with girl dragon riders,so i made hiccup a girl! if you havent seen the movie this has major movie before reading. enjoy!

* * *

Waves were crashing on the scraggaly rocks in the pitch darkness of the island of Berk. Two sheep were grazing peacefully,before in a flash of wings and a small bleat,the sheep was gone. The one next to him looked around for his buddy and with a small shrug scooted over and began grazing again. Soon livestock all over the field began was a shout from the lookout tower and not but in less than a minute, flames were all over the Viking village.

A young scrawny Viking girl struggled to pull her front door open and when she did she saw a fire ball hurled at renewed strength she closed the door and whispered "Dragons." to herself. Dashing out the door again,she ran into her father,the cheif of the vikings."Hiccup! NO! go back home or to the forgery." wanting to be in the action she dashed into the forgery hut and snatched on her apron. grabbing random stuff she thought to herself how much she would love to be in the action.

As is reading her mind, her mentor Gobber started an arguement and it ended with "You can't even throw one of these!" that also ended when a random viking grabbed the device and slung it at a nearby dragon,cleanly and effectivly. Hiccup gave a mischevious grin and and patted the cannon like device next to her and said "but this will throw it for me!" and was out to show exactly what she ment.

Setting up the device in the darkness she aimed up high where she thought she saw movement. with an uncertain blast it surprisingly hit the target and with a bellowing roar the target landed in the forest. " I hit it." Hiccup said disbelivingly. Confidence building she exclaimed more. " I HIT IT! I HIT A NIGHT FURY!!" and with no one to have witnessed the shot she dashed off t tell her fellow vikings the news.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, pplz! You have all waited long enough to read about our feminized Hiccup! Who recommends Hiccups relationship with Toothless goes a little far? . I think sooo!

Kay here is some work… please review nicely after the TBC part… thankies!

Hiccup ran through the debris looking for the crowd of Vikings she knew would be around her father. "Okay is everyone alright?" Stoick asked. Exhausted murmuring came back to him all saying their safety. As he tried to get a head count and some groups to clean up the debris Hiccup ran over almost squealing with excitement. "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad! I hit a night fury! It fell into the forest and if we hurry we can…" she stopped short at Stoicks angy glare. "Hiccup if you really want to help go back to the house and stay out of the way!" Hiccup stopped her tugging. She was hurt. She finally did something right and no one would know. Stoick got Gobber to walk her back home. Or in his case limp. As they passed by the future dragon fighters they began to sneer. "Should we grab our equipment and follow you to the invisible dragon, Hiccup?" The ugly looking blond named ruffnut asked. Hiccup ignored her {HER?*.*} and kept walking. She stopped tense when she heard her former best friend Astrid sneer. "From all of your fails you just happen to do something great? When have you ever done a good thing for those around you?" Those words stung. Really badly. But not in the way to make her cry. To make her want to show off. She ran up to the house and went through the back door. Out to the forest.

As she walked, she drew a map of her way. No need to get lost! As she walked she noticed the trees having scratches on them. Then broken branches…. Then trees with large trunks ripped in half! She stopped short. The dragon was nearby… she could feel it. She was so deep in her thoughts that the movement and pained groans startled her into ducking with a frightened squawk. She peeked over her rock (which ironically was a little seared and scratched…) and gasped. There, lying tightly bound in the rope she used to fling at it, was the huge and greatly feared Night Fury. She stooped there in her awe, proud of herself to have hit what no one else has hit. She started to move towards it and as she was looking at it in the eye, she heard a growl…..

Cliff hanger! I am sooooooo evil! You can get back at me somehow later but for now just review! Remember, reviews pay my bills! No literally they do….


End file.
